Beautifully Dangerous
by LittleMissObvious
Summary: Aubrey Bryan is the sister of WWE World Heavyweight Champion Daniel Bryan, and a WWE Diva. When the Shield decide to target her brother, Aubrey finds herself caught in the middle, and Dean Ambrose seems to take an odd interest in her. Aubrey hates Dean with a burning passion, but when that hate starts to fade, she finds herself torn between her brother and the man she's falling for


The young girl took a deep breath as she examined her reflection in the large vanity mirror before her. Long reddish brown hair framed her heart shaped face, falling down her back. She had big blue eyes and slightly tanned, flawless skin, soft pink lips that were always formed into the perfect pout.

She reached out amongst the many makeup brushes lining the white mahogany vanity and grabbed a foundation brush. Swirling the brush around in the powder in her hand, she began brushing it along her cheeks, watching as the girl in the mirror did the same.

"Would you quit caking all that makeup on your face, Aubs? You're gorgeous." Alexis 'Lexi' Summers said with a roll of her eyes, snatching the brush from her best friend's hand. Aubrey Bryan rolled her eyes, reaching up for the brush. "Come on, Lexi, my match is in five minutes, and I need to finish getting ready."

Aubrey was a WWE Diva, as was Lexi. Aubrey, now twenty-two, had been with the company since she was eighteen. Her older brother was WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan. He trained her and taught her all he knew.

Lexi joined two years ago when she was twenty-two. Now at twenty-four, she'd had a few matches, but she'd eventually been thrown into a storyline with Fandango, as his valet, a job she absolutely hated, though the fans loved her and the fued between she and Fandango's former girlfriend and valet, Summer Rae.

Tonight, Aubrey was teaming with her brother in a mixed tag match against Jack Swagger and Aksana, and she had to be ready in less than five minutes. She'd already changed into her ring attire, which consisted of a Blue Galaxy Romper outfit and a pair of black leather zip up army boots.

"Can you please give me my brush back, Lexi. I have less than five minutes to get ready!" Aubrey groaned, jumping up for the brush, which Lexi held over her head. Since Aubrey was only 5'1, Lexi's 5'7 frame towered over her.

With a smirk, Lexi dropped the brush into Aubrey's waiting hands. "Thanks, beotch. Shouldn't you be off getting ready to valet lover boy?" Aubrey taunted, swiping the brush across her cheekbones once more. Lexi groaned. "I hate this. I really do, like, why can't I wrestle like you do? Why do I have to valet Fandango? I have to wear this stupid little outfit," She said, swatting at the purple skirt on her hips. "and fued with Summer Rae, over a guy who isn't even attractive! At all!"

Aubrey laughed. "So talk to creative? Maybe they'll change their minds?" She suggested, dropping the brush onto the table and tugging the hood of her romper over her head. "I've gotta run. Good luck!" Aubrey said, ruffling Lexi's blonde hair as she raced out of the Divas locker room and down the hall to her brother's locker room.

"Whoa! Knock much, Aubs? I could have been naked." Daniel Bryan said with a laugh as he tugged on his knee pads. "Ew, Daniel, why put that in my head? Just...ew." Daniel laughed. "Are you ready to kick some ass?" Aubrey laughed. "I'm always ready to kick ass." "Then let's go, runt, cause we're on." Aubrey winced at the nickname Daniel'd given her years ago. She really hated it.

" _This is a mixed tag team match set for one fall, Approaching ring first, from Aberdeen Washington, weighing in at 210lbs, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Daniel Bryan!" _Aubrey watched with a smile on her face as the crowd erupted with a "Yes!" chant as Daniel approached the ring. She was proud of her brother's success, and hoped to be as sucesseful as him some day.

"_And his partner, from Aberdeen, Washington, Aubrey!" _Aubrey walked out from behind the stage and blew a kiss to the crowd as her theme music, 'Stars in the Night' hit, before confidently strutting down the ring to join her brother. Aksana and Swagger's music hit respectively, and the match began. Aksana and Aubrey started the match.

The two girls locked up before Aksana broke it by kneeing Aubrey in the stomach. Aubrey met that with a loud slap across Aksana's cheek. Aksana stumbled back from the impact, and Aubrey slammed her head into the mat and began wailing on her with punch after punch until the referee pulled her off of Aksana.

The two locked up again, with Aksana landing a few more knees to the stomach. Aubrey nailed Aksana with a face buster, and went for the cover, but Aksana kicked out at two. Aubrey threw Aksana into the turnbuckle, nailing her with a running knee and then a dropkick. Aksana grabbed her by the back of the neck and shoved Aubrey to the mat and before crawling over and tagging Swagger in.

Aubrey made her way to the apron and climbed out as Daniel climbed in. He immedieatly hit Swagger with a running knee and set up for the Yes Lock. Swagger was just about to tap when a familiar, but oh so dreaded, theme begain to fill the arena.

_Sierra_

_Hotel_

_India_

_Echo_

_Lima_

_Delta _

_Shield _

Before anyone knew what was happening, the Shield decended upon the ring, circling around it like sharks. Aubrey didn't know much about the Shield, but she did know that they had a habit of attacking fellow superstars for no reason whatsover. She had no idea what they were doing here.

Aksana had long since run from the ring, and Swagger was doing the same, leaving the Bryan siblings alone in the ring with the Shield. "Get the hell out of here, Aubrey!" Daniel yelled at her as the Shield slowly climbed up onto the turnbuckles. "Little late for that, Daniel!" She yelled back as they climbed into the ring.

Daniel shoved Aubrey back as the Shield jumped on him and began viciously attacking him. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!" Aubrey shrieked. Seth Rollins shoved her back into the turnbuckle and continued his assault on Daniel. She jumped under the ring and grabbed a steel chair.

Climbing back into the ring, she slammed the chair into Seth's back. Seth turned and glared at her. Aubrey gulped, dropping the chair and slowly backed away from him. He grabbed her by the throat. Aubrey struggled against his grip, but she couldn't break free. Seth reached his fist up to punch her, and she squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain...but it never came.

She opened her eyes in time to see Seth's partner, Dean Ambrose, shoving him backwards. She spotted Daniel lying limply in the ring as Dean and Seth glared at each other, with Roman Reigns holding the two back from hitting each other. Seth finally exited the ring, with Roman following. Dean, however, remained. He turned and stared at Aubrey.

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Aubrey remembered what he'd just done to her brother. Sure, he'd save her, but he hurt her brother, and that was not okay. She walked over to Dean, reached her hand back, and slapped him in the face.

Dean smirked at her, and she winced as he reached his hand out to cup the side of her face, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her smooth skin. Just as fast as he arrived, he was gone, leaving Aubrey standing alone in the ring with her brother.

This is my first attempt at a Dean Ambrose story, so be kind please! I own nothing except for the OCs Aubrey and Lexi and any other characters I create for later chapters. Please read and review! :) XOXO

Here is Aubrey's Ring Attire: aubrey_ring_attire/set?id=125866925

Here is Lexi's Valet Attire: lexi_valet_outfit/set?id=125867094


End file.
